1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyester film laminate and, more specifically, to a polyester film laminate in which a coating layer of a specific composition is formed on at least one side of a polyester film to improve adhesion. This invention also relates to a polyester film laminate which is used as a surface protective material for glass plates.
2. Prior Art
Since polyester films, particularly biaxially oriented films of polyethylene terephthalate and polyethylene naphthalate, have excellent mechanical properties, heat resistance and chemical resistance, they are widely used as materials of magnetic tapes, ferromagnetic thin film tapes, photographic films, packaging films, films for electronic parts, electric insulating films, films to be laminated on metal plates, films for covering glass and displays, and protective films for various parts.
Generally speaking, these polyester films are rarely used alone and, in most cases, are used in a form of a laminate with a magnetic layer, photosensitive layer, protective layer, interlayer, colored layer, cured film layer, and further in a form of a coat on a metal or glass surface.
Therefore, the polyester films are required to have excellent adhesion not only to other layers but also to metals and glass.